Losing a Bet
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Oliver pays the price for betting against Felicity.


**A/N: I won't say you all get virtual cookies anymore, I promise. I've said it in the past three fics. But a very big thank you to anyone who decided to follow these this far. It means a lot. Also, another thank you to anyone who decided to click on this for some reason.**

 **I hope you like the story! It is slightly based off of a story called "A Christmas Arrow" by Doc Lee.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters within.**

* * *

"I don't like this," a decidedly grumpy Oliver muttered.

"Well, why not?" Thea asked, hardly able to hold back the laughter bubbling up in her throat. Oliver turned to glare at his younger sister, who was crouching on the edge of the high-rise building next to him.

"Why not, Thea? Did you actually ask me why I don't like this?"

"I do believe I did, Ollie."

Oliver mentally groaned, then did so out loud. "Because I look absolutely ridiculous!"

"Maybe so, but that'll teach you to make bets with Felicity."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to cheat! She was supposed to be using a bow to hit six tennis balls, not use her freaking _technology_ against me!"

"You it sound like my technology is a bad thing, Oliver." Felicity's voice filtered over the earpiece, and the Green Arrow turned bright red, realizing that Felicity had heard _everything_. Oliver pulled his head back into his hood and leaned over, hoping to hide his face from Thea.

"Whaddya got, Overwatch?" Oliver heard Felicity clap her hands over the radio. "Oh, I _do_ love my superhero name! You realize I've been on Team Arrow since, like, the year it began. Even technically before Dig because you were coming to me for favors long before you pulled Dig in -" Oliver grimaced slightly at his fiance's over-talkativeness, wondering how long it would be before she realized...

"Oh God...I think I'll stop talking now."

"That would be my preference," Thea interjected. "So...where is this guy, Overwatch?"

Felicity was silent a moment before she responded. "She's heading your way, moving quickly down Wayne street. Moving way faster than any human besides Barry can go, so either she's a speedster or she's got some wicked fast transportation."

Team Arrow's target, a young woman by the name of Alex Reese, was approaching at an incredible speed. "You've got about ten seconds before intercept!" Felicity warned anxiously.

The Queen siblings both tensed, waiting for the right moment to reveal their presences. "Five, four, three, two, one..."

The Green and Red Arrows jumped as one and landed on the ground, almost as soon as a white-gold blur sped past them. Before Oliver even had a chance to properly regain his balance, the blur hit him full force. Oliver went flying across the alley-way to hit the brick wall, and Thea suffered a similar fate.

Oliver glared up through his foggy vision at the tall, slim figure in white that stood before him, smiling. The smile dissolved into laughter. Alex Reese bent over and put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath through the loud laughter.

Oliver ignored a very worried Felicity all but yelling in his ear in favor of glaring even more harshly at Reese. "What's so funny?" He growled.

Reese didn't answer for a moment, still trying to regain her breath. Finally, she straightened up. "I guess even the infamous Green Arrow of Star City has been taken by the Christmas Spirit."

Oliver was mortified, realizing that he'd forgotten all about the results of Felicity's dare. He reached up, about to pull the abominable things off when Reese stepped over to him, quick as lightning. She stuffed them back over the hood while her other hand pulled out her phone.

Oliver tried to struggle out from under Reese's restraining hand, but couldn't.

"Your hood pulled over your head? Mask all the way on? Good. Because there is absolutely no freakin way I'm going to let the Green Arrow escape before we've gotten a Christmas selfie."

In addition to being a speedster, Alex Reese was also abnormally strong, like Barry. She was able to hold Oliver in place for long enough to get the picture on her phone before she was up on her feet, grinning evilly.

"See ya later, Green Arrow." Then she was gone in a crackle of golden lightning.

Oliver groaned and got to his feet, walking over to Thea's unconscious form to make sure she was alright.

"Felicity?"

"Ohmigod, Oliver! Are you alright? Dig's on his way!"

"No point. Reese is gone. Along with the picture she took on her phone."

"Picture of what?"

"What do you think, Felicity? Me."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment before Felicity burst into helpless giggles.

Oliver shook his head grouchily. "Call Barry, Felicity. I don't particularly want to deal with a speedster without one on my side."

"Okay..." Felicity was still breathless.

"Thea and I are going straight back to the apartment."

"Calling Barry..."

* * *

Oliver sat on the couch tiredly next to Thea, who was also still waking up from the exhausting event the night before. Oliver hadn't really had a chance to wake up when yellow and orange lightning burst through his door and raced to sit on the couch next to him.

"Hey Barry," Thea yawned.

"Hey. What's up with you two?"

"Exhausted," was Thea one-word reply. Oliver didn't even try to respond.

"Oh." In a flash, Barry was gone and back again, holding two steaming cups of coffee.

Thea began to wake up almost immediately. "Oh God, thanks."

Oliver nodded at the Flash gratefully, sipping at the caffeine.

Barry's attention was pulled to the TV, when the widest smile worked it's way across his face. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Felicity asked, walking into the room. She bright, cheery, and most importantly, awake.

"That!" Barry said, laughing. He grabbed the TV remote and turned up the sound.

" _In lighter news, it seems the Green Arrow has finally decided to join in with the festive cheer. Star City's protector was apparently caught by surprise by Central City's Silver Streak. The thief took this revealing selfie."_

Here the reporter stopped speaking, so that all of Star City could stare at the Green Arrow, looking absolutely ridiculous in a pair of reindeer antlers set on top of the trademark green hood.

" _No one's sure why he decided to indulge in the spirit of Christmas this year for the first time since his arrival a few years ago, but it has given the Green Arrow fans another reason to be cheerful."_

Barry turned the TV back down, setting the remote carefully on the table before bursting into laughter. Thea and Felicity also joined in, unable to even.

Oliver glared at the wall while all of Star City wondered at the Green Arrow's sudden interest in Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! I procrastinated all day yesterday, instead I had a LOTR marathon (YAY). Then, just when I was about to start writing, I got a migraine. I hope that migraine feels ashamed of itself, giving me an ACTUAL reason to not write anything...**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
